Billy Blim
William "Billy" Blim was a dangerous half-demon, a client of Wolfram & Hart and a member of the prestigious Blim Family. Biography Early Life and Imprisonment Billy was conceived when his mother, a benevolent demon, was raped by his father, an evil humanAngel Season 3 "Billy" audio commentary. At some point, he induced a man to publicly beat his wife to death in a convenience store, and was subsequently banished to a prison dimension guarded by Skip. Release Three days after his imprisonment, Lilah Morgan hired a psychic to force Cordelia Chase to endure intense visions that actually began to cause her physical damage based on what she saw. When Angel discovered Lilah's involvement, he was forced to break Billy out of prison to save Cordelia's life. However, Lilah's manipulations quickly came back to haunt her when her business rival Gavin Park was touched by Billy after he tried to take credit for his release, leading to a confrontation in which Gavin brutally beat Lilah, leaving her with a black eye. Crusade in L.A. Around that same time, Cordelia had a vision about the convenience store attack, and Angel Investigations immediately got on the case; studying the security cameras, they discovered Billy's involvement. Shortly afterwards, Billy willingly informed the police of his actions to get out of his family's estate, as they had been trying to keep him isolated. Angel tracked Billy down and confronted him just as the police arrived. However, as he was being escorted out of the house, Billy touched one of the male cops, resulting in a fight between him and his female partner which led to said partner shooting the male cop in self-defense, allowing Billy to escape. In the chaos, Angel quickly deduced that Billy was not fully human, due to the smell of his blood and the fact that he was able to enter the Blim estate without an invitation. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn took some blood samples from the crime scene to study, but in the process, Wesley and Gunn touched some of the blood and became infected themselves, causing them to attack Fred. Fortunately, however, Fred knocked them unconscious and escaped. Billy proceeded to confront his cousin Dylan at a party, planning to head to Santa Monica and escape on a private plane. After interrogating both Dylan and Lilah separately, Angel and Cordelia immediately followed him to the airport. Cordelia arrived first and threatened him at crossbow-point; in an effort to save himself Billy attempted to prevent himself from making genderist comments, but just couldn't keep from slipping and doing so, much to Cordelia's annoyance. Death At that moment, Angel arrived to take Billy on himself. Using this to his advantage, Billy touched Angel and goaded him to attack Cordelia, but instead Angel turned and attacked Billy, revealing himself to be immune to the hatred. The fight, however, was cut short when Lilah arrived and fatally shot Billy in the back. In the aftermath, Angel explained to Cordelia that he was unaffected by Billy's touch because he "gave up on hate a long time ago,"; even as Angelus, he only killed for sport of pleasure and never felt any anger or hatred towards his victims, leading Cordelia to remark that, in a very strange sort of way, the demon inside of him was less petty than humans. Personality and traits Billy was an unstable and violent young man, with an unparalleled hatred of women to the extent that he enjoyed using his power to force men beat women to death. Powers and Abilities Due to his demonic heritage, Billy had the power to bring out the primal misogyny of any man who touched him or came into contact with his body fluids (sweat, blood, etc.). Only a man incapable of hate was immune to his touch. Billy was also capable of using his power to make himself stronger. By striking against a solid surface, he could absorb the energy of the resulting reaction. Using this, he was able to overpower Angel in a fight. According to Lilah, Billy didn't induce the murderous misogyny in men; he merely removed one's inhibitions. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Justin Shilton. *In his first appearance, Billy was not named in the episode, shooting scripts, or credits. He was merely credited as "Young Man". *Shilton also portrayed Munroe on Buffy. *On TV-Tropes there is a theory, according to which his powers work in a different way than previously assumed: Billy Blim's power was based on mind control, not primordial misogyny. There's no way there could actually be some kind of latent, caveman-like misogyny '''in every single human male on the planet'. That's just ridiculous. It makes far more sense to think that Billy's real power was mind control, and his hatred of women was transferred onto any man who touched him (or touched his bodily fluids). Billy actually believed that hatred of women existed inside all men, so that's how he explained it, and since nobody else knew how his powers worked, they just took his word for it. Fred seemed to understand that, because she told Wesley, "It wasn't something inside you, it was something that was done to you." And the real reason it didn't affect Angel was because Billy's mind control only worked on humans.'' Appearances *"That Vision Thing" *"Billy" *"Inside Out" References Category:Half-demons Category:Males Category:Wolfram & Hart clients Category:Deceased individuals Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Los Angeles residents